Motor vehicles are known to include moonroofs, which is a transparent section of the roof of the motor vehicle. Typically, the transparent section is provided by one or more transparent panels, which are fixed or moveable. In some example, the panels are slidable between a roof of the vehicle and a headliner to expose an opening in the roof, which allows light and fresh air to enter the passenger cabin.